kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
103. The Butler, Fate Unknown
The Butler, Fate Unknown (その執事、不詳, Sono Shitsuji, Fushō) is Chapter 103 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Ludger comments that Sascha seems extremely excited; Sascha agrees, saying that they are very interested in what is occurring since both England and Germany are involved. Sascha adds that they are happy to be a Grim Reaper, and asks Ludger on what he speculates will happen next, but Ludger states that they must get rid of Sebastian Michaelis, the demon, first. Sascha remarks that Sebastian is with his master, Ciel Phantomhive, so they can ignore him. Ludger mistakes Ciel for a girl, but Sascha corrects him according to the documents in his hands. Sascha, then, says that Ciel has an interesting background, for he is from the Phantomhive family. Ciel notices both Ludger and Sascha, to their surprise. Ludger deduces that Ciel can probably see them, because of his Faustian contract with Sebastian, which brings Ciel closer to death, and the Grim Reapers are death themselves. He also theorizes that Ciel can see them, because of his lineage. Sascha is fascinated, but Ludger tells them that they must head out to collect the next souls. Sascha waves to Ciel, and then both the Grim Reapers disappear. Sebastian says to Ciel that, at the very least, the German Grim Reapers do not feel the need to interfere with them, unlike the English ones. Elsewhere, Tanaka is battling Grete Hilbard. Grete is astounded that Tanaka can move without making a sound, and attempts to distance herself to avoid close combat, but Mey-Rin shoots her hat. Grete, then, retreats. Mey-Rin, shortly, joins a wearied Tanaka, who admits that he is not that young anymore. After deciding to not pursue Grete, they perceive flares in the sky; Tanaka concludes that Ciel is changing his route, and tells Mey-Rin that they must go as well. In the meantime, Diedrich, Baldroy, and Snake reach the military railway in the eastern side of the Werewolves' Forest. Diedrich is about to open a door, but Snake warns him that multiple persons are inside. Diedrich is impressed with Snake's ability, and asserts that though Ciel has some eccentric servants like Vincent Phantomhive did, Vincent had different tastes. Diedrich, then, comments that it is a good thing there are still people operating the place, for that means they can get the train moving right away. He has Snake hold onto the suitcase, and he and Baldroy barge in and quickly eliminate the individuals inside. Subsequently, Diedrich orders Baldroy to put coal in the furnace. As Baldroy does as such, Finnian, who is carrying Sieglinde Sullivan, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin arrive. Baldroy instructs Finnian to open the gate, and Mey-Rin and Snake to check the oil. Finnian sets Sieglinde down with Tanaka and works on opening the gate, while Diedrich and Baldroy tend to the furnace, and Mey-Rin and Snake conduct their examination. Soon afterward, they finish their respective tasks. The train starts to move, and Finnian is the last to climb aboard. Wolfram Gelzer comes, to Sieglinde's shock, and appears to aim at her with his gun, but he is actually targeting Grete, who he successfully shoots. Grete falls while saying that Wolfram has betrayed them, and dies. Wolfram begins to run after Sieglinde and the train; he apologizes for lying to her and assures her that she does not have to forgive them. Wolfram is, then, shot by Hilde Dickhaut, who calls him a traitor. She attempts to shoot Sieglinde next but is stopped and killed by Sebastian. Wolfram tells Sieglinde that she is not a witch—she is merely a normal girl. Sieglinde tearfully calls out to him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ludger *Sascha *Tanaka *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Grete Hilbard *Mey-Rin *Diedrich *Baldroy *Snake *Finnian *Sieglinde Sullivan *Wolfram Gelzer *Hilde Dickhaut Navigation es:Capítulo 103 it:Capitolo 103 Category:Chapters Category:Emerald Witch Arc